Skin and Bones
by CreepyCookie
Summary: Songfic  Marianna's Trench . Basically a girl who is ready to end her life after seeing her one love doing something unforgivable.


Wow, I wrote this a long time ago, before I had completely watched the series, so sorry if it's a bit out of character or inacurate. I made slight changes to make it a bit more accurate, but I did not want to have to rewrite the whole thing over. The song is Skin and Bones by Marianna's Trench. I know the song is about the lead singer's bulimia, but this is how I had pictured it in my head. I thought it turned out pretty good. I own nothing e'cept Nariko. But please Rate and Review! It would make me ever so happy and I would also enjoy constructive criticism. Enjoy! c:

Skin And Bones

I couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true, none of it could be true. At that moment one question ran through my mind. _Why? _ I couldn't breathe. I couldn't make a sound. All I could do was stare at the scene in front of me. Him and her. More specifically, L and Misa. He was on top of her and she had the look of pleasure and pain plastered on her face. Those were the only hints I needed to know they were in the middle of intercourse. _How could he cheat on me. I thought he loved me. _Both of them were completely unaware of my presence. I turned and ran. Ran to the place where I least needed to be. The small apartment I had shared with L.

I ran to the bathroom and flicked the lock, inclosing myself in the small room.

_I lock the door, Turn all the water on_

I grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped my long, lavender colored hair to just above my shoulders. I soon snatched the silver hair dye and applied it to my now cropped hair.

_Mirror lie to me, tell me you can see  
Maybe you won't be able to recognize me now And you're taking, you're taking it_

My heart ached. When you hear the phrase 'A broken heart' it seems like a figure of speech, but it's not my chest was hurting. He took me and broke me. I gave him anything he wanted and he does this.

_Feeling so easy  
Make me skin and bones  
I'm always on my knees for you  
You break like it's even  
When you're leaving and  
Thin, where the hell have you been?_

The anger was taking its course. My fist connected with the reflecting glass and it shattered. Like my heart. The crystal-like fragments fell everywhere. My hand was bleeding, yet, I didn't care. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw it.

(Meanwhile)

L had begun to felt guilty about the actions he was currently taking. What did Nariko ever do to him. Love him. _Was that all? _Really, he didn't why he was doing this. Misa had just suddenly seduced him, and perhaps a tad bit drunk, and one thing led to another. It was no question he had a slight crush on Misa. She was a model and she was the first girl he met in a long while before he met Nariko. He knew she wouldn't find out. He was absolutely positive, she never left the house unless he was there. And besides, it was a onetime thing. It would never happen again. Hopefully.

Afterward, L was still researching the investigation when there was a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was wrong. But what?

There it was. Right now possibly the only thing that could make me feel at least a little bit better.

_Well sometimes it burns  
maybe I'll wash it out  
It all look so big  
Never mind, I don't feel anything_

I brought the delicate piece of metal up to my arm and pressed it in while carefully, oh so carefully, dragging it across my arm. Blood seeped out instantly.

_It only hurt a bit  
I still feel like shit  
And I think you won't be able to recognize me now  
It's easier to quit  
Harder to admit_

Again, I sliced the blade several more times. _Why do I have to feel the pain? Why not anyone else? Why not anyone else_ I repeated in my head again, only this time in a new perspective._ Why Do I have to be the only one feeling like I'm dying? _

_You're pushing me, you're fucking pushing me!  
Feeling so easy  
Make me skin and bones  
I'm always on my knees for you  
You break like it's even  
When you're leaving_

I dashed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom I shared with L. Not attempting to take a trip down memory lane, I went straight to the night stand to find the one thing I was looking for. I lifted the finely crafted artillery out of its hiding place. A Heckler & Koch P2000 Handgun. I smirked. Usually I'm not the one for violence, but now everything has changed, I have changed.

"Guys, I think you need to have a look at this." Matsuda called from the sitting room. L Got up from his comfort zone and slouched over to where Matsuda is along with the rest of the people in the room.

"Over 10 killings and 6 injuries have been reported on 9th Avenue. A mysterious woman is going around killing every person in sight. Authorities are still trying to put this killer down before a pandemic begins."

"hmmm 9th Avenue that's where my apartment is...and as far as I know Nariko is still there. I hope she's okay." L said aloud, a hint of worry in his voice."Go. Make sure she is alright." Light persuaded,"?No, it's too dangerous. I'm sure she is fine." Watari attempted to stop him but he was already out the door.

He bashed in the apartment and called out Nariko's name. No answer. He called again. Still no answer. He looked at the bathroom. Something dared him to look. He opened the door. It was a train-wreck. The mirror: shattered, its pieces: scattered, clumps of purple locks of hair on the granite tile, and worst of all, blood. On the floor and in the sink. Nearby a razorblade. Assuming the worst he ran to the bedroom. Where he found a note

_**Dear L,**_

_**I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong. I saw what happened with Misa. But, for some reason I still love you. And because I love you, I want you to be happy. I'm sorry, I have to leave...forever.**_

_**Love, Nariko**_

_Cause you always win  
You always win_

_Laughin' like it works  
Bleeding like it don't hurt  
Knock you off your feet  
Even if you need me  
Tear you apart, and I hate how I need you_

L examined the open drawer. The pistol was missing. They had kept for home protection. He ran into the living room. The TV was on. On the news.

_Feeling too easy make me skin and bones  
I'm always on my knees for you  
Break like it's even  
When your Leaving it_

"It appears the mysterious woman, who used a Heckler & Koch P2000 pistol to kill 17 people and injure 9 on-goers, has now climbed the top of a 20 story building attempting to jump off." The news then shown a picture of the woman. Short, silver hair and piercing yellow eyes.

The eyes gave it away. The woman was defiantly Nariko!

_it's too fucking easy, make me skin and bones  
I'm always on my knees for you  
break like it's even  
when you're leaving and  
thin, where the hell have you been_

_cause you always win, and you always win, you always win_

I stood there at the edge of a very tall building. I couldn't live. Without L, I just couldn't. I was about to jump when..."Nariko, Don't do this." That voice It was L's. Why did he come out here? He hardly ever leaves solitude, then again so am I. Even though I still loved him, I could never go back to him. L was yelling through a very loud microphone, trying his hardest to get me to call the whole thing off. All he could see was a small figure at the edge. It slowly walked back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The figure suddenly turned around

taking off full speed

and dived off the edge

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

_I will burn all this_

Wind rushing past my face, pulling my hair back. My eyes were closed. Waiting for the impact...


End file.
